


A Royal Affair

by Darkness_Inside



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Heda Clarke, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: Беллами никогда не доверял Землянам. Он даже и представить не мог отношений с местной девушкой, не говоря уже о мужчине. Но сердцу не прикажешь, тем более, когда обстоятельства на стороне чувств, а не глупых предрассудков.





	1. Часть 1. Беллами

Уже несколько дней делегация новой Хеды — Кларк из Небесных людей — находилась в столице Ледяной нации. Король Роан давно успел оправиться от ранения и теперь принимал гостей в своей резиденции. С утра до вечера Кларк, сопровождаемая главным советником Кейном, принимала посетителей, а Беллами, возглавлявший охрану Командующей, внимательно наблюдал за происходящим и не отходил от нее ни на шаг. Он все еще не научился доверять Землянам, а особенно представителям этого враждебного клана, унесшего немало жизней его людей. Только когда Кларк отправлялась спать, и он оставлял пару охранников у ее покоев, Блейк позволял себе немножко расслабиться и провести время в свое удовольствие. На сколько это было возможно в клане бывших врагов.

Спать не хотелось, постель была слишком холодна и неуютна и, накинув куртку, Беллами вышел за дверь. Длинные коридоры старого здания пустовали, охрана была приставлена только к комнате Хеды, которая находилась этажом выше, как и комната Короля. Фасад здания выходил на центральную улицу, сзади же был небольшой сад, заросший колючим кустарником и огромными хвойными деревьями, скрывающий небо своими большими лапами. Блейк подумал, что там для него будет весьма безопасно и можно будет подышать воздухом и забыться хоть на пару минут.

Едва заметная в сумерках тропинка вела вглубь сада. За небольшой полосой деревьев виднелись какие-то постройки, освещаемые тусклым фонарем. Беллами слышал, что у Короля имеется какая-то живность, то ли волки, то ли большие собаки, но видеть самому их еще не приходилось. Любопытство увлекло его в сторону света, но уже через несколько шагов он заметил знакомую фигуру. _«Опасно»_ , — промелькнуло в голове, но ноги непослушно продолжили движение. Король Ледяной нации задумчиво наблюдал за кем-то или чем-то впереди него и, кажется, не замечал движения у себя за спиной. Блейк до конца не понимал, почему идет сюда, что он скажет и стоит ли вообще что-то говорить или делать. Он никогда не оставался наедине с Роаном. В первую их встречу Король проколол ему ногу, во вторую встречу Блейк ранил Роана в руку. Третья встреча была слишком официальной, чтобы они даже обмолвились словом друг с другом, да и не было в их беседе никакого смысла.

Всего в паре метров ветка под ботиком предательски хрустнула, и Беллами даже не успел осознать, как оказался впечатанным в ствол дерева, а к горлу прикоснулся ледяной клинок.

— Мир, — только и смог выдавить из себя Беллами, поднимая пустые руки.

Губы Роана расползлись в кривой улыбке, но он не спешил отпускать «пленника». Лицо Короля было совсем близко и, освещенное тусклым светом, выглядело все так же устрашающе. Замысловатый узор из шрамов четко вырисовывался на бледной коже, прищуренные глаза блестели, а непонятная улыбка противоречиво утверждала, что бояться не стоит. Тяжело вздохнув, Беллами сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. Видимо, задержавшийся на своих губах взгляд Роан воспринял как знак и, слегка ослабив хватку, примкнул к губам Блейка.

Ноги стали ватными, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от возбуждения. Было в этом что-то неправильное, но в то же время необходимое. Новое и неизведанное. До этого Блейк всего лишь раз целовался с парнем — еще будучи подростком, а все его девушки, даже самые напористые и сильные были намного слабее него. Даже позволяя им брать верх, он чувствовал себя главным, сильным, лидером. А теперь… Теперь он держался на ногах лишь благодаря тому, что Роан вдавил его в дерево, не позволяя пошевелиться, не позволяя что-то предпринять, кроме как ответить на поцелуй, что Беллами оказывается и делал, даже не осознавая этого.

— Стой! — наконец выдавил из себя Блейк, отталкивая мужчину. — Не надо…

Роан послушно отступил назад. В опущенной руке он все еще сжимал клинок, хотя Беллами даже не заметил, когда он убрал его от его шеи. Грозный Король Азгеды теперь вовсе не казался пугающим. Растерянный, он сверлил Блейка взглядом, ожидая дальнейших действий.

— Я слишком хорош для тебя? — не дождавшись объяснений, усмехнулся он.

— Роан…

— Больше не «Ваше высочество»? — собиравшийся уходить Роан вновь приблизился к Беллами.

 _«Надо же, не забыл»,_  — смущенно улыбнулся Блейк, вспомнив, с каким сарказмом обращался к пленному Королю в Аркадии.

— Чего ты хочешь, Беллами? — вкрадчиво произнес Роан, подходя так близко, что парню вновь пришлось прижаться к дереву.

Это был первый раз, когда Роан назвал его по имени и даже не этот факт заставил кожу Блейка покрыться мурашками, а то, как он произнес его — с придыханием, играючи, словно пробуя на вкус и смакуя это новое для себя слово.

— Чего же? — повторил свой вопрос Король.

Еще утром Беллами хотел Кларк. Да что там утром, еще пол часа назад он ответил бы на этот вопрос не задумываясь, но сейчас… Губы все еще горели от недавнего поцелуя, а телу было слишком одиноко без надежной и сильной опоры. Эмоции взяли верх в свойственной для Блейка манере. Будь что будет — он сделал шаг вперед и, вцепившись в меховой воротник Роана, прильнул к нему с поцелуем. Король в тот же миг перехватил инициативу. Наверное, он считал непозволительным подчиняться другому даже в такой интимный момент. Через мгновение Беллами вновь ощутил шершавый ствол дерева за спиной. Вновь оказавшись зажатым, он позволил себе расслабиться и почувствовать себя слабым в сильных руках Роана. Беллами ощущал всю мощь Ледяного Короля, но ему все-таки хотелось прикоснуться и узнать, каков он на ощупь. Меховой жилет не позволял многого, но оставлял мускулистые плечи, скрытые лишь тонкой облегающей рубашкой, свободными. Одной рукой все еще цепляясь за воротник мужчины, Блейк коснулся другой правого плеча. Пальцы скользили вниз по руке, изучая каждый мускул. Роан наконец убрал клинок в ножны и, перехватив руку Беллами, сжал его запястье. Другая рука скользнула под расстегнутую куртку и удобно устроилась на пояснице Блейка, уменьшая и без того незначительное расстояние между разгоряченными телами. Белл через слои одежды ощущал возбуждение Короля, да и сам он давно уже был на взводе. Холодная рука проникла под растянутую футболку Блейка и теперь оставляла пылающие следы на дрожащем теле парня.

Губы Роана плавно переместились на шею Беллами, вырывая у последнего сдавленные стоны. _«Черт, нас могут услышать»_ , — подумал он, упираясь затылком в дерево и цепляясь волосами за неровности на коре. _«Как мне завтра смотреть ему в глаза? Что я делаю?»_ Мысли роились в одурманенной голове, немножко отвлекая, но все же не мешая насладиться моментом.

Где-то за спиной послышался грохот, возвращающий Беллами в реальность.

— Мне надо идти, — прошептал он, — я должен проверить Кларк.

Роан неохотно отодвинулся и разжал руку, которой он все еще удерживал запястье Беллами.

Белл не знал, что надо говорить в таких случаях. Девушку он бы поцеловал на прощание и пожелал спокойной ночи, но перед ним стоял все еще опасный Король жестокой Ледяной нации. Неловкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием обоих мужчин, зависла в воздухе.

— Кларк.

— Что? — не понял Беллами, оглядываясь по сторонам и надеясь **не** увидеть поблизости Гриффин.

— Ты собирался ее проверить, — с кривой усмешкой на лице произнес Роан. — Или передумал?

Это звучало как предложение остаться. Заманчивое предложение.

— Нет, уже ухожу, — немного поколебавшись ответил Белл и, сдавливая улыбку, добавил: — _Ваше Высочество_.

— Вот это уже другой разговор, — Король усмехнулся в ответ и отступил назад, уступая дорогу сорвавшемуся с места Блейку. — Увидимся завтра, — прошептал он в темноту, уверенный в том, что слова достигли цели и озарили улыбкой озабоченное лицо Беллами.


	2. Часть 2. Беллами

Охрана все еще стояла у двери Командующей, значит она еще не ушла завтракать.

— Кларк? — Беллами постучал и, когда ответа не последовало, он приоткрыл дверь.

Блейк ни на секунду не сомневался, за каким занятием застанет Хеду, поэтому лишь закатил глаза, увидев привычную картину. Пройдя внутрь, он присел перед Кларк на корточки, но она даже не пошевелилась. Каждый день, с того момента, как Гриффин вживила в себя ИИ, она проводила все свободное время медитируя и общаясь с предыдущими Командующими. Вернее, с одной конкретной Командующей.

Беллами не раз задавался вопросом, на что похоже это общение и как все происходит, чем они занимаются в чертогах разума Кларк и можно ли считать это нормальным. Он искренне скучал по прежней Кларк, по девушке, к которой у него были чувства. Сейчас она изменилась, в ней все чаще проявлялись не присущие ей черты характера, фразы, жесты. Даже походка немножко изменилась, и она стала походить на Лексу. Кларк не пыталась устроить личную жизнь, а Беллами ни разу не обмолвился о своих чувствах, скорее из-за того, что всегда ощущал присутствие кого-то еще, даже когда они были наедине. Черт бы побрал Лексу, даже после смерти она умудрилась спутать Беллами все карты. Может быть, то, что произошло вчера, было к лучшему. Блейк осознал, что может двигаться дальше, а не зацикливаться на недоступной Командующей.

Кларк уже успела нарисовать свой фирменный узор на лице и это была очередная дань Лексе. Раз за разом она повторяла рисунок, который нанесла ей бывшая Хеда в день, когда Скайкру вступил в альянс. Единственное, что изменила Кларк, это добавила немного синей краски, обозначив свою принадлежность к Небесному народу.

Наконец Гриффин открыла глаза и улыбнулась задумавшемуся Блейку.

— Давно ждешь?

Беллами молча пожал плечами. Судя по веселому тону Хеды, она не плохо провела время у себя в голове.

— Бурная ночь? — неожиданно спросила блондинка.

Проследив за ее взглядом, Беллами схватился за шею.

— И кто эта счастливица? — не унималась Гриффин.

— Не имеет значения, — пробурчал Блейк и поднялся в поисках зеркала. Отпираться и утверждать, что это не засос, было глупо.

— Разве? — с трудом сдерживая смех, Кларк протянула ему небольшое зеркало.

— Черт. —  _«Черт бы побрал тебя, Ледяной Король»_. — Ты можешь как-то скрыть это? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Блейк. — Не хочу привлекать внимания.

— С каких пор? — Кларк закатила глаза, но, осознав, что Белл не шутит, вздохнула: — Посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Порывшись в сумке, она достала большую банку с пудрой, которая досталась ей в наследство от Лексы. Откуда эта банка появилась у Лексы, Кларк не знала. Возможно от своей предшественницы и так далее, до Бекки Прамхеды, которая вполне могла обнаружить где-то склад дорогой косметики. Беллами доверчиво подставил горло, чувствуя, как щеки пылают от стыда, а шею неприятно саднит. Он и так с трудом представлял утреннюю встречу с Роаном, а со следами его поцелуев сохранять невозмутимость будет в разы сложнее.

— Мда, — процедила Кларк и по ее виду Беллами понял, что что-то пошло не так. Девушка молча протянула ему зеркало — они не учли, что кожа Блейка на несколько оттенков темнее и теперь светлое пятно только привлекало внимание к страдальцу.

— Мы можем тебя немного испачкать, — Кларк принесла баночку с черной краской, которую она использовала для узора на лице.

— Хуже уже не будет, — Беллами обреченно вздохнул и опять подставил шею Кларк.

— Не понимаю, с каких пор тебя стали смущать твои «боевые» заслуги, — девушка сдавленно хихикнула, — разве что ты встречаешься с двумя одновременно. Беллами, это правда? — Кларк была в восторге от собственной проницательности.

Обычно Гриффин не было свойственно лезть в личную жизнь друзей. Наверное, эта черта ей досталась от одной из предыдущих носителей ИИ. Возможно, они сейчас сидели за круглым столом в голове Кларк и предлагали свои версии произошедшего. От этой мысли Блейку сделалось не по себе и он брезгливо поморщился.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Не имеет значения. Все равно такое больше не повторится, — добавил Белл скорее для себя, чем для Кларк.

— Она не хочет переезжать в Полис? — Кларк, уверенная в своей догадливости, продолжала пытать несчастного Блейка.

— Все не так просто…

— Как скажешь, — Кларк отошла от парня и протянула ему зеркало.

Шея все еще выглядела странно, но на фоне не совсем чистых местных, она не должна была кидаться в глаза.

— Знаешь, я, наверное, пропущу завтрак, — Беллами отложил зеркало. — Аппетит пропал.

Находиться в одном помещении с Кларк и Роаном, с ноющей под слоем пудры и краски шеей, было выше его сил. И он не был уверен в намерениях Короля, он не знал, как тот поведет себя и не встретит ли Блейка смачным поцелуем, провозгласив, что у них теперь отношения.

— Я могу попросить, чтобы нам принесли завтрак сюда, — Гриффин пожала плечами, — все равно мы уже опоздали.

Командующая выглянула за дверь и что-то сказала одному из охранников. Не прошло и пяти минут, как девушка принесла большой поднос с едой, но, стоило ей удалиться, как из-за двери послышался голос.

— Хеда, к Вам Король Роан.

Беллами поперхнулся травяным чаем, который он успел отхлебнуть из большой металлической кружки. Лучше бы они завтракали в зале, там бы он смог затеряться в толпе. Теперь же он вжался в кресло, которое, к счастью, не было видно от двери, и искренне надеялся, что чертов Король не заметит его.

— Хеда, — Роан поприветствовал Командующую. — Что-то случилось?

Как всякий заботливый хозяин, Ледяной Король посчитал своим долгом, узнать, почему высокопоставленная гостья не выходит из комнаты и требует завтрак в покои.

— Нет, — улыбнулась Кларк и жестом пригласила Короля, с которым у нее давно сложились дружеские отношения, к столу, — позавтракаешь с нами еще раз?

— Я не знал, что ты не одна, — Роан прошел в комнату и Беллами ничего не оставалось, как встать и поздороваться.

— Ваше высочество, — не глядя в глаза мужчине, Белл кивнул головой и, дождавшись, когда все усядутся, опустился на свое место.

Как назло, Роан сел именно со стороны засоса и, как казалось Беллами, сверлил непонятного цвета пятно своим хитрым кошачьим взглядом.

— Страстная ночь затянулась? — с иронией в голосе Роан кивнул в сторону Беллами. — Не удивлен, что вы двое пропустили завтрак.

— Прости, что? — Кларк нахмурилась, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл обвинения.

— Не стоит увлекаться, когда на лице столько черного, — переводя взгляд с лица Хеды на ее начальника охраны, ответил Король. — Белый не так заметен.

Если до сих пор Беллами не был уверен, издевается ли Роан над ним или всерьез считает, что это Кларк виновата в его синяке на шее, то после отсылки к боевому мейкапу Азгеды, все стало предельно ясно. Блейк подумал, что надо обязательно осмотреть вчерашнюю одежду и убедиться, что на ней нет белых отметин.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — засмеялась Кларк. — У его новой подружки острые зубки, а Беллами почему-то все утро пытается замазать следы от ее поцелуев.

— Ах, подружка, — не переставая буравить Блейка взглядом, понимающе протянул Роан, в то время как Беллами мечтал лишь об одном — провалиться сквозь землю.

Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько неловко и дело даже не в том, что свидетелем сего действа была Кларк — хотя и в этом тоже — Блейк чувствовал бы себя точно так же, встреться ему Роан наедине этим утром. О чем он вообще вчера думал? С его стороны было безрассудно ввязываться в отношения с кем-либо из Землян вообще, а тем более, с одним из глав кланов. Тем более с таким мужественным и горячим, как Роан.

Аппетит, который появился при виде еды, вновь испарился. Блейк отодвинул тарелку и встал с кресла.

— У вас, должно быть, свои дела, — стараясь не смотреть никому в глаза, произнес он, — я пойду. Извините, — на всякий случай добавил он и поспешил к двери.

— Беллами, — от этого голоса кожа покрылась мурашками и Блейк замер в дверном проеме.

— Да, Ваше Высочество?

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе своих волчат, — ухмыльнулся Роан, всем видом показывая, что отказ не принимается.

И они вместе вышли за дверь, оставив хлопающую глазами Кларк наедине с большим блюдом посыпанных чем-то белым пирожных.


	3. Часть 3. Роан

Он хотел его с момента, как оседлал в пещере в их первую встречу. Испуганный взгляд и прерывистое дыхание — вот что остановило его от убийства, а не мольбы и обещания Кларк, которые он почти не слышал. Он и не надеялся, что им суждена еще одна встреча, он даже почти забыл о том мимолетном желании и продолжал жить дальше. А потом их пути пересеклись во второй раз и он с трудом узнал в дерзком Небесном воине с пушкой того дрожащего мальчишку, который трепетал под взглядом Роана.

Теперь они виделись довольно часто. Беллами сопровождал Хеду и всем своим видом источал силу и уверенность, но каждый раз, глядя на него, Ледяной Король вспоминал испуганные глаза, растерянность, страх, желание. Каждый раз он мечтал вернуть того Белла, сбить с него всю спесь, лишить самоуверенности, растоптать всю его дерзость. Если бы он знал, что для этого надо было всего лишь зажать Блейка в темном месте, оставить на его теле следы своей страсти, он бы не стал томиться в столь длительном ожидании.

Роан не мог для себя не отметить всю ироничность момента. Вчера Блейк ходил с гордо поднятой головой и едва замечал Роана, а сегодня плелся рядом, как похотливая сучка, явно жаждущий продолжения прошлой ночи. У него даже не хватало смелости заговорить с Королем, посмотреть ему в глаза, спросить, куда он его ведет и что собирается с ним делать.

Они шли по тропинке к месту, где встретились прошлой ночью. Роан молчал, краем глаза наблюдая, как Беллами нервничает и кусает губы, вслушивался в его учащенное дыхание, ощущал его страх и волнение. Он радовался своей очередной победе, он ликовал, видя столь желанное изменение в Беллами и предвкушал то, что ждало Блейка впереди.

Дойдя до деревянной постройки, Роан толкнул тяжелую дверь и обернулся на остановившегося Блейка.

— Ну же, — Король жестом пригласил парня последовать за ним.

Как только они попали в небольшое помещение, освещаемое лишь тусклым светом из небольшого грязного окошка, их окружила скулящая свора волчат. Оставив растерянного гостя, Роан опустился на дощатый пол и подставил руки своим пятерым питомцам. Волчатам было не больше двух месяцев от роду. Пару недель назад их нашли в лесу, одиноких и голодных, сбившихся в кучу и обреченных на скорую смерть в ожидании матери, которая никогда бы не вернулась. Сейчас они считали матерью грозного Короля Азгеды, что и показывали всем своим счастливым видом, облизывая и кусая его за все части тела, до которых могли дотянуться.

Роан поднял голову и посмотрел на замершего на пороге Белла. Кажется, парень не ожидал, что волчата окажутся настоящими. Он был похож на малыша, у которого отняли конфету, которую он собирался съесть, как только закроет за собой дверь. Все, как и ожидал самодовольный Роан.

— Садись, — Король похлопал по доскам рядом с собой и Белл опустился на пол, внимательно изучая маленькую стаю. — Ты никогда не видел волков?

Беллами отрицательно помотал головой, все еще не сводя глаз с пушистых серо-белых комочков.

— Я и собак не видел, — немного смущенно уточнил он.

— Правда? — Роан совсем забыл, что у Небесных наверху не было живности. — А кошек?

— Домашних? Нет, — грустно произнес Блейк. — В детстве я часто представлял, как это, спать с котом, слушать его урчание, ощущать его теплую мягкую шерсть, играть с ним.

Большому любителю животных стало искренне жаль всех этих людей с Ковчега, не познавших радости общения с пушистыми друзьями. Раньше он не задумывался о том, как жило не одно поколение Скайкру, никогда не ступавшее на твердую землю.

— Как это, жить там? — Роан указал пальцем в небо.

— Тяжело, — после небольшой паузы пожал плечами Беллами. — Надо было постоянно следовать правилам, быть хорошим или мертвым. И не было никакой надежды, не было возможности сбежать, спрятаться, исчезнуть.

В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками, которые издавали малыши.

— Да и здесь не легче, — через некоторое время добавил Белл и, осмелев, попытался перевести разговор. — Зачем мы здесь?

— Держи, — улыбнулся Роан и протянул Беллами одного из волчат. — Не бойся, они кусаются, но не больно. Можешь потом говорить, что тебя волк отметил, а не «подружка», — с кривой ухмылкой добавил он, наблюдая, как Белл залился краской и провел рукой по шее, прежде чем взять волчонка в руки.

— Я не говорил, она сама, — тихо сказал он, не поднимая глаз.

Кажется, он хотел сказать еще что-то, но не нашел слов и принялся неумело тискать маленького зверя. Некоторое время Роан просто любовался этим довольно милым зрелищем, а когда Белл освоился с одним, добавил ему второго, а потом и третьего волка.

— Оу, — Беллами развел ноги шире, чтобы на полу перед ним уместились все волчата, а Король подтолкнул к нему и остальных. — Они такие теплые и мягкие, — с придыханием произнес он, скорее разговаривая с сами собой, чем с расплывшимся в довольной улыбке Роаном.

— Мне пора, — Король нехотя поднялся на ноги и жестом показал засуетившемуся Беллами, чтобы тот не вставал, — закроешь за собой дверь. И еще, — он обернулся с порога, — вечером зайди ко мне в комнату.

— Зач… зачем? — потерявший бдительность Белл, наверное, уже не ожидал такого предложения.

— Увидишь, — подмигнул Король и, оставив растерянного Блейка наедине с догадками, поспешил по своим королевским делам.


	4. Часть 4. Беллами

Беллами нервно топтался у двери, покусывая губы и сжимая влажные ладони. Ничего не случится, если он просто поднимет руку и постучит в чертову дверь. Ну и что, что дверь ведет в спальню Короля, ну и что, что они целовались не далее, как прошлой ночью, ну и что, что от воспоминаний все в животе сжималось в тугой комок…

— Я всегда смогу уйти, — прошептал Белл и занес руку, но костяшки его пальцев так и не коснулись массивного дерева, украшенного замысловатым узором.

Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги и Блейк, стараясь ступать как можно тише, нырнул за угол, в небольшой коридор, который вел к комнате Кларк. У ее двери скучали охранники, которые не могли его не заметить. Пришлось подойти ближе и сделать вид, что он пришел осведомиться, все ли в порядке у Хеды. Еще раз. Третий раз за вечер. Да, его тянуло на этот этаж, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать, разве что первые два раза он лгал себе, что не собирается идти в покои Короля, а в третий, когда он наконец решился, ему помешали.

Перебросившись парой фраз со стражами, он поспешил к себе. С одной стороны, он испытывал облегчение, но с другой… Да и с другой тоже — с чего он вообще взял, что Роан не играет или не насмехается над ним? Даже если намерения Ледяного Короля вполне серьезны, готов ли он, Беллами Блейк, окунуться в этот омут с головой? Бросить все, бросить Кларк и стать — кем? Память услужливо подбросила подсказки из исторических романов, которые он любил читать на Ковчеге, и Беллами, хлопнув дверью в свою комнату, уперся лбом в холодный косяк и застонал. Хоть положение фаворитки — или в его случае фаворита всегда было престижным, отнюдь не о такой участи мечтал он всю свою жизнь.

Весь день Беллами успешно избегал Роана и даже пропустил ужин, ссылаясь на отсутствие аппетита. Немного успокоившись, он прямо в одежде завалился на кровать. Надо было найти выход из всего этого безумия, пока не стало слишком поздно. Умолять Кларк, вернуться в Полис как можно раньше? Она не согласится, он был осведомлен о количестве назначенных встреч и планах государственной важности. Уехать и оставить Гриффин? Нет, нет, и еще раз нет — он не мог ее бросить с чуждым ему народом. Прятаться и голодать? Ему не раз приходилось ходить голодным и, хоть в животе иногда и урчало, он давно научился игнорировать эти сигналы. Он мог бы продержаться пару дней, но отказ от пищи привлечет еще больше внимания, а значит, ему все-таки придется оказаться за одним столом с Королем. Встретиться с Роаном и все объяснить? Сказать, что не хочет отношений, что против непонятных встреч и поцелуев? Единственное решение проблемы было хоть и вполне осуществимым, но все еще оставалось самым трудным для Беллами.

Еще раз взвесив все «за» и «против», Блейк снова, на этот раз уже уверенней вышел из комнаты.

Главное не задумываться, не сомневаться, подойти, постучать, сказать все, что думает, вернуться к себе — план был предельно ясен и, чтобы не запаниковать, Белл начал считать шаги.

23 и он у лестницы.

34, поворот, 35, 36…

47, 48, коридор.

53, 54, еще несколько шагов.

58 и он уперся в знакомую дверь.

Два тяжелых удара отозвались глухим гулом в голове и, не дожидаясь третьего, дверь распахнулась.

— Я думал, ты не придешь, — хитрая улыбка на лице Короля говорила о противоположном, — проходи, садись.

Беллами почему-то почувствовал слабость в ногах, но все равно сделал несколько шагов и опустился в кресло, на которое указал ему Роан. Выцветшая серая рубашка облегала мускулистый торс и так некстати путала мысли Блейка, отвлекая от намеченного плана.

— Выпьешь? — Роан сел напротив и, когда Белл кивнул, наполнил два стакана мутной жидкостью из графина.

Блейк хотел спросить, зачем он здесь, но слова застряли в горле. Он попытался собраться с мыслями, решив рассмотреть обитель Короля, но вид широкой кровати, занимавшей добрую четверть комнаты, опять расстроил его планы, и он просто потупил взор.

— Долгого здравия Хеде, — произнес Роан традиционный первый тост для всех кланов коалиции, и залпом осушил стакан.

Белл последовал его примеру и, хоть алкоголь неприятно обжег горло, выпил все, до последней капли. Пустой желудок больно сжался, напоминая, что не плохо бы и закусить и Блейк нехотя взял кусок лепешки — мясо в гостях он старался не есть, справедливо полагая, что оно может оказаться очередной тушкой крысы.

— Я хотел тебя познакомить со своим другом, — в голосе Короля проскользнули веселые нотки, будто он знал что-то, о чем не догадывался его гость.

Тон Роана не остался не замеченным и, вкупе с довольно неоднозначной фразой, заставил сердце Беллами пропустить пару ударов. Паника, которую он почти удачно сдерживал до сих пор, прорвалась наружу и отразилась на застывшем лице.

— Роан Младший, — Король кивнул в сторону третьего кресла, и Белл только тогда заметил свернувшегося в клубок крупного кота, который сливался с пестрой обивкой.

Видимо услышав свое имя, кот поднял голову и посмотрел на гостя. Беллами слышал выражение, что животные обычно похожи на своих хозяев, и теперь настала пора убедиться в этом лично — тот же хитрый взгляд серо-голубых глаз, та же выправка, указывающая на собственную важность, та же привлекательность и, Белл не сомневался, то же умение показать когти в нужный момент. Желание взять кота в руки было сильным, но зверь смотрел на него так серьезно, что Блейк даже растерялся. Нет, он не боялся его когтей, просто парень не знал, как обращаться с такой важной хвостатой персоной.

Роан встал и, легко подхватив кота под брюшко, посадил к себе на правое плечо. Кот, чудом не путаясь в длинных прядях Короля, тут же перебрался на левое и уже оттуда посмотрел на гостя. Мужчина подошел к креслу Блейка и присел так, чтобы Роан Младший оказался на одном уровне с коленями Белла.

— Можешь его погладить, — Беллами, немного смущенный близостью Короля, осторожно прикоснулся к мягкой шерсти и кот, обнюхав протянутую руку, перебрался к нему на колени.

Роан вернулся на свое место и еще раз наполнил стаканы.

Спустя четверть часа и пару тостов, Беллами наконец обрел способность говорить, вот только теплый урчащий комок на коленях напрочь отбил желание высказывать Королю неприятные вещи. Из обсуждения домашних питомцев разговор перетек в воспоминания о детстве. Роан рассказывал о своей жизни Принца и суровой матери, растившей его в ежовых рукавицах, Беллами вспоминал свою каморку с Октавией под полом, про маленький шарик Земли, на который он любовался, стоило ему очутиться у иллюминатора, и про то, как он представлял свою жизнь внизу.

Неожиданно для себя, Блейк понял, что с Роаном довольно легко общаться и, несмотря на разное происхождение и довольно разный уклад жизни, у них много тем для разговоров, им есть, что рассказать друг другу, чем заинтересовать и удивить.

Когда через пару часов кот наконец спрыгнул с затекших колен Блейка, тот решил, что это знак и пора идти к себе.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — улыбнулся он своему новому другу, который запрыгнул на кровать и удобно развалился на подушках.

— Надеюсь, тебе удастся осуществить детскую мечту, — ухмыльнулся Король и, отвечая на немой вопрос Белла, кивнул в сторону кровати: — Поспать с котом.

— Надеюсь, — хитро улыбнулся Беллами, не обращая внимания на прозвучавший намек, — спокойной ночи, Ваше Высочество.

Прищурившись, Король склонил голову на бок, словно говоря: «Я знаю, что ты делаешь, Беллами Блейк», но вслух произнес лишь два слова:

— Спокойной ночи.


	5. Часть 5. Роан

Роан с трудом понимал, как его игра переросла в нечто большее, в какой момент он почувствовал не просто страсть, а что-то более глубокое. Мужчина знал, что через несколько дней Хеда и ее свита отправится в Полис и этим закончится то, что даже не успело начаться. Когда он приглашал Беллами к себе, он рассчитывал подразнить парня, или может даже затащить его в постель, но Блейк с котом на коленях смотрелся так мило и по-домашнему, что все похотливые мысли Короля в тот вечер испарились как по волшебству.

Вот только начавший таять лед на утро вновь возвышался между ними неприступной стеной. Беллами продолжал избегать его, а если им приходилось встречаться за обедом, просто отводил взгляд. Блейк ясно давал понять, что не хочет продолжения, а если Роан и привык что-то брать силой, так это не тех, с кем жаждал делить постель.

Словно маленького волчонка, он пытался приручить Блейка, показывал ему другую сторону себя, не напирал, не настаивал. И ждал. Ждал шагов навстречу, но дни шли, и Беллами все так же продолжал игнорировать Короля.

Каждый вечер Роан закрывался у себя в комнате и напивался, чтобы выветрить из головы дурные мысли и забыть улыбку Блейка, его смущенный взгляд, вкус его поцелуя на губах. Каждый день он вырубался на кровати в обнимку с котом, сожалея, что не удастся выполнить обещание, данное Беллу, а с первыми лучами солнца поднимался с постели в надежде, что именно сегодня что-то изменится. И в этот вечер он не собирался менять свои планы, тем более, что отъезд Хеды был назначен уже на следующий день, несколько робких шагов вперед давно уже стали скачком назад.

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда в дверь постучали. Стук был едва слышен и, если бы Король спал, то вряд ли бы проснулся от робко раздавшегося звука.

— Входите, — удобно развалившись в кресле и устроив ноги на противоположном, он не собирался утруждать себя и вставать с места.

Дверь с натугой отворилась и его взору предстал Беллами собственной персоной. От неожиданности Роан опустил ноги и приподнялся в кресле, спугнув кота, который дремал у него на коленях.

— Мы завтра уезжаем, — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пробормотал Беллами.

— Я знаю, — горько усмехнулся Роан. _Он уезжал, конечно, он уезжал._ — Счастливого пути, или — как вы там говорите? Да встретимся мы вновь? — не скрывая сарказма, спросил он.

Беллами молчал, уставившись в одну точку на тускло освещенном полу.

— Зачем ты пришел, Беллами? — Роан медленно поднялся и неровной походкой подошел к ночному гостю.

— Я хотел попрощаться, — процедил Белл и едва слышно добавил, — наедине.

Роан удивленно вскинул брови. В этом не было никакого смысла. Действия и слова Небесного гостя шли вразрез друг с другом.

 — Ты ведь не останешься, если я попрошу? — вопрос, давно вертевшийся в голове, сорвался с губ. Слишком много он выпил, чтобы задумываться о словах.

Блейк отрицательно покачал головой и, подняв мутный взгляд на Короля, спросил:

— Ты разве хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Ты уезжаешь, какая разница, чего хочу я? — он сжал плечо Беллами и почувствовал, как напряглись мускулы под его пальцами.

— Никакой, — ухмыльнулся Блейк и, проследив взглядом за соскользнувшей ладонью Короля, сделал шаг вперед.

Роан почувствовал, как горячее дыхание обожгло лицо, а влажная рука гостя коснулась его шеи. В следующее мгновенье губы Белла коснулись его рта. От неожиданности в глазах потемнело, и Король слегка отшатнулся, но Беллами, придерживая затылок Роана рукой, не отпускал его от себя. На обветренных губах чувствовался вкус травяной настойки, а сам Блейк пах машиной и дымом, но запахи сейчас интересовали Роана меньше всего. Он чувствовал, как зубы Беллами прикусывают его губы, язык спешит проникнуть в давно ожидающий его рот, дыхание сбивается, а ноги, скорее всего, подкашиваются не только у него. Не прерывая поцелуя, он перехватил инициативу и увлек Беллами вглубь комнаты, туда, где возвышалась кровать. Почувствовав ногами твердый край, Роан, не отпуская Беллами, повернулся, и, толкнув парня на кровать, навис над ним с немым вопросом. Нет, Блейк не возражал, скорее, наоборот. Протянув руку и ухватившись за воротник рубашки, он вновь привлек к себе Короля, подставляя шею для поцелуев.

Пока Роан целовал и покусывал шею и ключицы Белла, шершавые руки последнего проникли под рубашку и хозяйничали там, изучая каждый миллиметр разгоряченного тела, задерживаясь на многочисленных шрамах и неровностях. Роану не хватало того маленького оголенного участка кожи, к которому открывала доступ растянутая горловина футболки Блейка и он слегка потянул ее вверх за край. Белл все понял без слов и, чуть приподнявшись, стянул ее через голову. Король последовал его примеру, и взгляд Блейка заскользил по его оголенному торсу, переливающемуся в свете мерцающих свечей.

Где-то в глубине души скреблась мысль, что Белл лежит под ним лишь потому, что чертовски пьян, но ведь и сам Роан не мог похвастаться трезвостью. Он продолжал ласкать тело Блейка — руками, губами, языком, слушать его приглушенные стоны и ощущать, как дрожат руки парня, касаясь его кожи. Он хотел остановиться, но не мог.

Беллами слегка толкнул его в плечо и перекатил набок. Заняв позицию сверху, он вновь припал к нему с жадным одурманивающим поцелуем. Сомнения Роана начали рассеиваться и он нащупал тяжелую металлическую пряжку на ремне Белла, но сильная рука перехватила его.

— Не надо, — прохрипел Блейк, и Король молча повиновался его желанию.

Пьян, но не настолько. Хоть он и жаждал продолжения, но понимание того, что парень способен трезво мыслить, не могло не радовать.

Словно опомнившись, Белл быстро отстранился и сел на кровать рядом.

— Мне надо идти, — тяжело дыша выпалил он.

— Останься, — Роан не был готов отпустить его. Не сейчас.

Блейк удивленно обернулся, видимо решив, что его просят не уезжать в Полис.

— Останься на ночь, — пояснил Король, — пожалуйста. Я не буду приставать, — с улыбкой заверил он, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.

Некоторое время Белл молча сидел на краю кровати и о чем-то думал, потом резко скинул ботинки и завалился на спину, поперек кровати.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — Король пошатываясь поднялся и потянул Блейка за руку, — ложись нормально, по ночам бывает холодно.

По лицу Беллами было видно, что он все еще сомневался в правильности своего решения, но, тяжело вздохнув, он перебрался под тяжелое одеяло и устроился удобнее на подушках.

Роан лег рядом, стараясь не касаться гостя, который нервно копошился под одеялом.

— Спи, если хочешь, чтобы я сдержал обещание, — хитро улыбаясь, Король запустил руку в спутанные пряди на голове Белла.

Беллами пару раз испуганно моргнул, быстро вытянулся и замер, крепко закрыв глаза.


	6. Часть 6. Беллами

Беллами проснулся от ощущения чего тяжелого и горячего на груди и, открыв глаза, не сразу вспомнил, где находится. Прямо перед ним была довольная морда Роана Младшего, который, наверное, считал, что он лучшее одеяло в мире. Блейк расплылся в счастливой улыбке, но быстро спохватившись, повернул голову — так и есть, он в постели Короля, который, к слову, спал с не менее довольным выражением лица, чем его кот, на соседней подушке.

Белл зажмурился, надеясь, что это дурной (или нет?) сон, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и вновь посмотрел на мужчину, с которым делил ложе. Он ведь просто шел попрощаться, после разговора с Кларк, он же все для себя решил.

_— Беллами, — когда Кларк говорила таким тоном, словно обращалась к глупому ребенку, это не означало ничего хорошего, — мы уезжаем завтра в полдень, но… я все еще не доверяю Ледяному Народу. Да, Роан верен мне, но многие все еще против того, что Скайкру стоит во главе альянса. Мы должны оставить здесь нашего человека, который будет следить за обстановкой. Понимаешь, мне нужно иметь доверенное лицо в этом клане._

_— Мы пришлем кого-нибудь, как только доберемся до Полиса, — пожал плечами Блейк, — или может быть Кейн захочет остаться._

_— Нет, останешься ты, — виновато сказала Гриффин, — Кейн нужен мне в Полисе и, ты же понимаешь, мать не простит мне такого. А что держит тебя? Октавия в Тондиси, ты единственный, кого в Полисе ничего не держит, а здесь у тебя вроде появилась девушка, — с улыбкой добавила она и, взяв его за руку, посмотрела в глаза, — я никому не могу доверить это дело, кроме тебя. Я не приказываю, Беллами, я прошу. Я не оставлю тебя здесь против твоей воли._

_Беллами молчал, не представляя, что делать дальше. Да, его ничего не держало в Полисе, по крайней мере сейчас, когда он понял, что чувства к Кларк исчезли. Да, ему хотелось остаться из-за другого человека, только он боялся, что его поступок будет истолкован иначе. Вдруг Роан решит, что он навязывается, вдруг минутная страсть ничего для него не значила, ведь дальнейшие их встречи только доказывали, что он не хочет от Беллами большего. На протяжении последних дней Беллами ждал хоть какого-то признака внимания, но Роан молчал. Да, Белл ловил на себе его взгляд, но не более._

_— Подумай до утра. Я приму любое твое решение._

Вчера Беллами решил уехать. После нескольких — он и не думал считать — рюмок терпкой настойки, которую он раздобыл на кухне, он пришел к Королю, чтобы попрощаться — по-дружески, конечно же. Да, в какой-то момент прощания они точно свернули не туда.

Картинки прошлой ночи одна за другой всплывали в памяти и Белл залился краской, понимая, что оплошал, что возведенная им стена рухнула и забыть то, что между ними произошло, уже не удастся. Но, по крайней мере, он понял, что не безразличен Роану и от этого на душе вдруг стало тепло. Хотя и это не помогало избавиться от угнетающего чувства стыда, и Блейк, представив, как оно увеличится с пробуждением Короля, решил улизнуть до этого.

Не без труда согнав сонного кота с груди, Белл подхватил ботинки и огляделся в поисках футболки, даже заглянул под кровать, но она будто сквозь землю провалилась.

 _«Лучше бы я провалился»_ , — подумал Блейк и босиком, чтобы не шуметь, вышел за дверь.

Молясь всем известным богам, чтобы его, растрепанного, без футболки и с ботинками в руках, никто не заметил во время его «пути позора».

К счастью, все обошлось и Блейк остался незамеченным, чего нельзя было сказать о трех засосах на его шее, которые ему удалось разглядеть в старом зеркале у рукомойника. Чертыхаясь и проклиная себя за слабость, он натянул свежую футболку и накинул куртку, пытаясь скрыть следы прошлой ночи поднятым воротником. К слову, не очень удачно, но иного выхода не было и, подготовив себя к шуточкам Кларк, он отправился в ее покои, чтобы сообщить о своем решении.

***

Выслушав Блейка, Кларк улыбнулась и жестом пригласила его следовать за ней. А он надеялся, что все обойдется и Гриффин, в свойственное ей манере, сама со всем справится. Но серьезный взгляд девушки не оставлял ему выбора, и он нехотя поволок ноги в сторону комнаты, которую покинул не более часа назад.

Кажется, Роан не ждал гостей так рано. Постель была все еще не заправлена, да и сам Король выглядел помятым и заспанным.

— Хеда тоже пришла попрощаться? — ухмыльнулся Король, приглашая гостей присесть и застегивая рубашку.

Белл почувствовал, как уши начали гореть, но Кларк, к счастью, не стала задавать лишних вопросов, хоть и окинула хозяина непонимающим взглядом.

Стоило Блейку опуститься в кресло, Роан Младший, радостно мяукнув, запрыгнул к нему на колени и свернулся в клубок.

— Я не знала, что у тебя есть кот, — задумчиво произнесла Кларк, но быстро оторвала взгляд от милейшей картины и вернулась к делу: — Роан, ради нашего общего блага — ради блага нашего союза, вчера я приняла решение оставить своего представителя в Ледяном клане.

Роан безразлично пожал плечами, показывая, что он не против и, коль сама Хеда решила, то так тому и быть.

— Беллами великодушно согласился быть моим представителем здесь, — продолжила девушка, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд Короля, — но, если ты против, мы можем прислать кого-то другого.

— Нет, почему же, — спохватился Роан, — Беллами так Беллами. Вчера, значит, — тихо сказал он, сверля взглядом занятого котом Блейка. — Могли бы и не тянуть до утра.  
— Беллами согласился только сейчас, — уточнила Кларк, внимательно окидывая комнату взглядом, словно пытаясь запомнить все до малейшей детали. — Значит, ты согласен?

— Слово Хеды закон, — Роан склонил голову. — Мы позаботимся о нашем госте самым лучшим образом.

Фраза прозвучала многообещающе и, в то же время, пугающе. Ураган эмоций закружил Блейка и, успев три раза пожалеть о принятом решении и четыре раза порадоваться, он искренне обрадовался, когда разговор высших лиц подошел к концу.

Кларк улыбнулась и, поднявшись, протянула Роану руку, которую тот поспешил пожать и медленно развернулся к Блейку с протянутой рукой. Формальности убивали Белла, но теперь он в ответе перед Альянсом и должен четко блюсти его правила и традиции. Он опустил недовольного кота на пол, встал и сжал руку Короля, все еще пытаясь не смотреть тому в глаза, а затем быстро одернул руку и выскочил за дверь следом за Гриффин.

***

Ровер тяжело загудел и рванул вперед, увозя с собой Кларк, Кейна и четверых вооруженных охранников. Белл помахал им вслед, чувствуя, как его спины коснулась горячая рука.

— И ты не мог мне рассказать об этом вчера? — от вкрадчивого голоса Роана кожа покрылась мурашками.

— Я собирался, но… — улыбнулся Белл и нашел в себе силы посмотреть в серо-голубые глаза Короля. Последние сомнения испарились. Обычно хитрый взгляд Короля сейчас казался добрым, а от прикосновения становилось тепло и по-домашнему уютно, хоть они и стояли на улице, а вокруг летали редкие снежинки. — Но вчера я не был уверен.

— Пойдем, — не меняя тона, произнес Роан, — у нас еще много дел.

И Беллами уверенно последовал за Королем, уже точно зная, что это место станет для него домом.


	7. Эпилог. Кларк

Ровер тронулся с места и Кларк, помахав еще раз Беллами рукой, откинулась на сидении и закрыла глаза.

На этот раз подсознание поместило ее в комнату Хеды в Полисе, по которой она за две недели успела соскучиться. Лекса как обычно ждала ее, развалившись на диване.

— Как все прошло? — после коротких объятий спросила она.

— Как мы и думали, он остался, — произнесла Кларк заговорщицким тоном и расплылась в довольной улыбке.

— И он ничего не понял?

— Неа. Он мне поверил.

Лекса покачала головой и увлекла любимую на диван.

— Он правда думал, что никто не догадается об их отношениях? — нахмурившись, спросила она, не веря, что взрослый человек может быть таким наивным.

— Наверное, — Кларк пожала плечами. — Но ты бы видела, как они смотрели друг на друга, когда мы с Беллами пришли сообщить Роану о решении. Ты бы видела, как заблестели его глаза, когда он услышал, что Беллами остается.

— Покажи, — попросила Лекса и взяла Кларк за руку.

Она не могла видеть глазами действующей Хеды, но та могла пускать ее в свои воспоминания. Они были похожи на трехмерную видеозапись, в центре которой оказывались девушки.

Кларк сосредоточилась, и комната в Полисе сменилась комнатой Роана. Она давно поняла, насколько полезным оказалось ее умение рисовать, а с помощью ИИ результат получался впечатляющим — Кларк без труда могла воспроизвести увиденное, чем несказанно радовала бывшую Хеду.

— Ого, Беллами с котом, кто бы мог подумать! — воскликнула Лекса. Сейчас, когда на нее не возлагалось никакой ответственности, она могла быть собой — задорной и веселой, под стать своему возрасту.

— Да, — в голосе Кларк чувствовался девчачий азарт, — он от него и на шаг не отошел. А посмотри на спинку кровати, — махнула рукой Кларк.

— Это футболка Блейка? — губы Лексы приняли форму буквы «о», когда Гриффин утвердительно закивала в ответ. — Они продвинулись дальше, чем мы думали.

Девушки залились смехом, продолжая рассматривать лица Роана и Беллами и радоваться удачному содействию их отношениям. Постепенно окружающая обстановка начала растворяться, опять превращаясь в их излюбленное место в Полисе.

— Интересно, он когда-нибудь расскажет тебе?

— Какая разница, — пожала плечами Кларк и устроилась удобнее под боком Лексы, — главное, чтобы он был счастлив.


End file.
